


He's a cannibal- It's a trap!

by lesbianchiyoh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Love, Grey Jedi Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Mandalorian Will Graham, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Senator Lecter, Sith Lord Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyoh/pseuds/lesbianchiyoh
Summary: A collection of related shots where Hannibal is set in the Star Wars universe. Not exclusively in order.1.) Jack finds Will after learning about him through a Jedi holocron2.) Jedi-Knight Will and Senator Lecter meet3.) Introducing Winston





	1. Chapter 1

**___________________**

 

When they come for him, Will follows.

 

Nal Hutta is hot. The heat swelters and suffocates, the only land to be seen is covered in swamp. There aren’t many children to play with and many of them are slaves.

 

Like him.

 

Like his father before him, Will was born into it. It’s all he knows.

 

Will spends his days running errands and wiping the residue of Hutt off his master’s golden throne. Sometimes, when he’s out fetching spices for the kitchen, he’ll catch sight of a chemilizard slithering in the swamps. He wonders if they ever look past the trees to catch a glimpse of this world.

 

He doubts it.

 

When they come, Will is doing his usual run to the shops for the kitchen.

 

When it happens he doesn’t know how to explain it, doesn’t know how to describe the feeling of _knowing_ and being _known._ He just turns to look, and he _knows._

 

A robed figure is two shops away, turned to look at him. He’s young, with dark eyes and curly hair. His face is friendly, and his plain beige robes speak of a comfortable life. He’s not from Hutta.

 

The stranger catches his eye then looks pointedly at the exit to the shopping area, then he leaves.

 

Will knows he shouldn’t follow. He has duties to attend to, a master waiting for his throne to be shined, his father waiting in the slave quarters.

 

 _But he’s like me,_ Will thinks.

 

Will knows he’s different. He sees things, feels things, that no one else seems to.

 

His father tells him to never speak of it, that if he wishes to stay safe under the Hutt’s reign, that he must keep his ‘power’ a secret.

 

The other children, when he does manage a rare moment to spend with them, speak of stories of knights with swords fighting amongst the stars. Of worlds with green grass and snow, with lakes and mountains full of things he’s never seen before.

 

They speak of the Force.

 

Will follows.

 

“I’m Jack, a Jedi-knight.” The man says when Wills found him. “I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

 

“I’ve been right here.” Will says.

 

Jack smiles. “That you have, in Hutt territory. On the edge of the galaxy.”

 

“How do I know you’re a real Jedi?”

 

He folds his hands together. “What do your instincts tell you?”

 

Will breathes deep. “That you’re telling the truth. That you’re like me.”

 

“Do you know why you’re like me?”

 

 _I’m not dumb,_ Will thinks. “I know what the Force is.” He says, a little peevishly.

 

“Meaning you know that you’re sensitive to it.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Would you be here if you guessed?”

 

“No.” Will says. “Probably not.”

 

When Jack smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle.  “How would you like to come with me?”

 

“I’m a slave.” He says. “If I go too far I’ll die.”

 

Jack reaches out. “May I?”

 

Will eyes his hand warily but nods.

 

Jack closes his eyes while his hand hovers, following the length of his arm to his hip. Will feels a quiet presence surround them.

 

“You’re using the force.”

 

Jack pulls back. He reaches into his robe and for a moment Will believes he’s pulling out his saber, but instead he pulls out a wand-like device. “Let’s say I borrowed this from a friend.” He waves it over Will’s hip. “I deactivated your tracking device.” He says. Will stares at him in numb shock. “Now, would you like to be free?”

 

Will turns, eyes the swamp that surrounds the market. He thinks of his father out there, doing the Hutt’s work. One day he will join his father in the swamps and he’ll no longer have to peek through the trees to see a chemilizard. He’ll be amongst them.

 

“Will,” he says. “My name is Will.”

 

Jack smiles and Will smiles back. “How would you like to be a Jedi, Will?”

  
  
Will follows.

**___________________**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so they meet

**___________________**

 

The man Jack introduces Will to eludes him. There’s something… peculiar about him. A deep intelligence in his eyes. He’s not like the rest of the senators Wills met before.

 

It irks him.

 

“Senator Lecter, this is Jedi-Knight Will Graham. Will, this is Senator Lecter.” Will bows his head politely. His outfit is high collared, full of color and patterns that speak of refinery and high class. Either Alderaanian or from Naboo. The natives he has met have a tendency to show off their wealth.

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Senator Lecter says as he allows them into his office. There’s art on the walls and a statue of a feathered horned creature on a mantle. Will realizes he’s stopped walking to stare at it.

 

“Likewise.” _It’s not,_ Will thinks and sits.

 

“The senator has agreed to meet with us so we may help resolve the tension between the Gungans-” Will huffs, right about Naboo. Senator Lecter brings out three glasses as well as wine- blossom wine, Will recognizes. If his outright statement didn’t confirm his heritage, the wine sure did. “-We agree that a Jedi presence might help allay any potential hostility.”

 

“It is within the best interest that the phrase ‘my people’ also includes the Gungans. They were here before us and I suspect they will be here long after.” Lecter moves to stand by the window. Will watches the line of his shoulders, watching him watch the Coruscant air traffic.

 

“Do you find not many agree?” Jack asks.

 

“Unfortunately, many of the Naboo population believes that any peace between the Gungans is futile. They would rather continue ignoring their existence while syphoning off the land.”

 

“Tasteless.” Will mutters.

 

Lecter’s sharp eyes land on him. “Do you have trouble with taste?”

 

“My thoughts are not often… tasty.” Will admits.

 

“Nor mine. No effective barriers.”

 

“I build forts.”

 

“Association comes quickly.”

 

Will dips his chin, takes a sip of his wine. It’s good, floral and sweet. “So do forts.”

 

Hannibal sits. Stares at him. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

 

Will sighs. “Eyes are distracting. You see too much, don’t see enough.” Will turns to look him in the eye. “And I already have what the Force tells me.” Will smiles humorlessly. Lecter mirrors it, but with more amusement than Will.

 

He turns away to level his eyes to Jack’s chin. “Jack? Are you sure this isn’t more fitting for one of the Knight-Padawan duos?”

 

Jack sighs. “Will-”

 

“I’m not sure you’re going to want _me_ for peace talks, is all.”

 

“If anyone is going to be able to understand and parse out the nature between the Gungans and Naboo, it’s you.”

 

Will says nothing, lets silence fall over them.

 

However, it doesn’t last long; “I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind.” Lecter begins. “Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for the things you love.”

 

Will’s stomach plummets, he stares at him for several very cold seconds. “I’m not here for just peace talks, am I?” He turns to look at Jack. “Am I?”

 

Lecter sips his wine. “I’m sorry Will, observing is what we do. I can’t shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off.”

 

“Senator Lecter doubled as one of Naboo’s finest psychiatrists before he moved on to politics. I figured someone.... Non force-sensitive would bring you some peace of mind after what happened.” Jack explains.

 

“Well, it doesn’t.” Will says sharply. He stands stiffly, adjusting his robe. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe we’re done with this conversation.”

 

“Will.” Jack tries.

 

Will leaves, leaving Jack and the smug, near unreadable aura of the senator behind him.

**___________________**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i used to play swtor all the time and i dropped 10k in game credits in order to get it an akk dog as a companion. he can do tricks. i love him

**___________________**

 

“Here he is.” Will says. He whistles once, and a small, pale red akk dog comes tumbling out. “Hey buddy!” Will says, face brightening. He kneels to pet its scales.

 

Lecter’s eyebrows stay high on his forehead. He watches the dog's sharp teeth nip at the sleeves of Will's robe very critically. Will smiles.

 

“This is Winston.” Will says. “Winston, this is Senator Lecter.”

 

“Hello.” Lecter says. He crouches to skim his finger over the scales above its giant blue eyes. “And where did you find an akk dog in Coruscant of all places?”

 

“I first saw him in the dumpster behind a diner. Someone from above probably smuggled him in and then realized that akk dogs aren’t good high class Coruscant society pets.” Will sits and Winston crawls into his lap, wriggling excitedly. “ He's so small, I thought he was a puppy. He's not. I got him checked out, he's a few years old, stunted growth that’s more than likely due to malnourishment. They were going to put him down instead of relocating him.”

 

Lecter tilts his head to indicate he's listening.

 

“I couldn't let them do that I… may or may not have done something to invite Jack's wrath should he ever find out.”

 

“And find out he won't.” He says. “You take good care of this creature when you can, I am unsure with the laws Master Jack so tightly lives by, whether he would be able to appreciate that.”

 

Will stares at him. “Thank you, Hannibal.”

 

He knows it’s the first time Will has ever said his name. If the glint in Hannibal’s eye is anything to go by, he knows it too. “Of course, Will.”

**___________________**


End file.
